narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pierwszy Mizukage (Adiego8)
, , |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Status=Nie żyje |Ranga część 1=Kage |Zajęcie=Mizukage |Chakra=Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Płomieni, |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, Uwolnienie Płomieni |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Kirigakure |Drużyna=Oddział Krwawej Mgły |Shippūden=No }} znany również jako i lub , był założycielem i przywódcą Kirigakure, którego celem było podbicie Konohy. Przeszłość Pierwszy Mizukage urodził się w Kraju Ognia i pochodził z nieznanej rodziny. W trakcie wojen przed powstaniem wiosek shinobi walczył po stronie shinobi, gdzie rozpoznawano go jako "Jednooki Smok", dlatego że stracił niegdyś jedno oko w walce i był bardzo zdolny w używaniu Uwolnienia Ognia. Wraz z założeniem Konohagakure, osiedlił się w niej, a tam naszła go ideologia doskonałego kekkei genkai. Zdecydował się na zebranie DNA osób, które posiadały kekkei genkai w Konohagakure i złączeniu ich. W tym celu wkradł się do jednego z grobowców Uchiha i ukradł Sharingana niedawno zmarłemu członkowi klanu. Po przeszczepieniu sobie Sharingana w lewy oczodół, gdzie wcześniej utracił oko. Jakiś czas później udał się do dzielnicy zamieszkanej przez Senju, by zdobyć DNA Hashiramy, osoby zdolnej do używania Uwolnienia Drewna. Poszło to jednak nie po jego myśli, gdyż nakrył go Tobirama Senju, gdy przyszły Mizukage trzymał kunai w ręku przy śpiącym Pierwszym Hokage. Próbował się wytłumaczyć, że chce pozyskać tylko trochę krwi, lecz brat Pierwszego zaatakował go wodnymi technikami i szybko rozbroił, na co Jednooki Smok szybko uciekł. Rankiem postanowił opuścić wioskę, by uniknąć problemów i spalił wszystkie swoje dokumenty i odszedł w nieznane. Po upływie czasu, przyszły Mizukage dowiedział się, że w Kraju Wody znajduje się najwięcej klanów z kekkei genkai w świecie shinobi, więc postanowił tam wyruszyć. Spodziewał się zwykłej wioski takiej jak Konoha, lecz zastał pogrążone w wojnach domowych archipelagi wysp otoczonych mgłą. Każde wyspy miały swoje oddziały i dążyły do opanowania największej z wysp o nazwie "Fogi", gdzie dziś jest usytuowana największa część Kraju Wody z Kirigakure na czele. W czasie podróży został zaatakowany przez zabójców i wtedy pierwszy raz użył Sharingana. Po wyczerpującej walce udało mu się ich zabić, lecz stracił przytomność, jednocześnie uświadamiając sobie, że przeszczepiony Sharingan nie jest potężny i szybko prowadzi do jego wyczerpania. Obudził się w nieznanym miejscu, a dokładniej w chatce niedaleko miejsca walki, gdzie opiekował się nim nieznany klan, który chował się w lasach. Był to klan Yuki posiadający Uwolnienie Lodu, który zajął się nim, gdyż widzieli walkę i zaproponowali mu, by razem z nimi przygotowali ruch oporu na głównej wyspie, by rozdzielić walczące ze sobą klany. Zauważa, że jego Sharingan jest wciąż aktywny i nie może go zdezaktywować, więc w tym celu nałożył na nie specjalną barierę, które je hibernowało. Wraz z klanem Yuki i innymi rebeliantami ruszył do walki. Po zaprezentowaniu swoich wyjątkowych ognistych technik, wszyscy wrogowie przestraszyli się i opuścili wyspę. Wkrótce dołączyło do niego mnóstwo ludzi i w kilka tygodni opanował wyspę. Nie zauważył, że w mgnieniu oka stał się przywódcą kilku tysięcy wyjątkowych ninja. Podbierając system jednej wioski na kraj u swojego byłego miejsca zamieszkania, zbudował wioskę i ogłosił siebie Mizukage. Wkrótce zebrał najsilniejszych dowódców klanów i stworzył z nich Oddział Krwawej Mgły, który miał za zadanie unicestwić wrogów nowego systemu ninja. Zostali uznani za pierwszych ANBU w historii, ponieważ posiadali charakterystyczne maski. W trakcie działania jako Mizukage wraz ze swoimi ludźmi odizolował się od mieszkańców wioski i zajął się głównie badaniami. Do spraw wioski wyznaczył specjalnego żołnierza, który stał się później Drugim Mizukage. thumb|left|176px|Pierwszy Mizukage uaktywnia Mangekyō Sharingana. Mimo to czasami pokazywał się w turniejach, gdzie podczas jednego z tychże turniejów obserwował najsilniejszych geninów posiadających więzy krwi. Niespodziewanie został urządzony na niego zamach przez wrogów wioski. Podczas zamachu zginął jego zaufany przyjaciel, który udzielił mu schronu podczas walki. Wtedy uaktywnił Mangekyō Sharingana i zabił napastnika używając Amaterasu. Jednak jego wyjątkowe oko było wciąż otwarte i nawet bariera nie pomagała. W związku z tym nałożył jeszcze jedną specjalną pieczęć, która odpieczętowywała oko tylko na czas walki. Kilka miesięcy później wioska została zaatakowana przez tych samych wrogów. Zdecydował wziąć udział w walce i pokonał wrogów Uwolnienie Płomieni, przez co uzyskał kolejny przydomek. Czarny Płomień Mgły przez wiele lat skrycie zajmował się wioską i badaniami. Z każdym zagrożeniem rozprawiał się jego oddział, aż w końcu nadszedł czas, by zrealizować swój plan. Zebrał DNA wszystkich wyjątkowych klanów we wiosce i kazał wszczepić je w siebie swoim medykom. Lekarze ostrzegali go, że to może mieć negatywne skutki, ale on ich nie słuchał. Od pewnego czasu pojawiała się w nim tylko wizja doskonałego kekkei genkai i nieskończonej potęgi. Po wszczepieniu wymieszanych komórek zyskał dziwną czakrę i zapadł w śpiączkę. Na drugi dzień zmarł, lecz świadkowie twierdzili, że jego Sharingan przemienił się na chwilę w Rinnegan. Wygląd Mizukage przez większość swojego życia nosił różne maski. Gdy mieszkał w Konohagakure posiadał maskę smoka, gdy przebywał w Kiri to nie posiadał maski, tylko specjalną chustę z pieczęcią na oku. Gdy został literem Kiri nosił białą maskę smoka z czarnymi plamami. Jego całkowity wygląd był widoczny, gdy uaktywnił Amaterasu na wrogu. Umiejętności thumb|Diagram przedstawiający umiejętności Pierwszego Mizukage. Czarny Płomień Mgły był mistrzem w posługiwaniu się ognistymi technikami, z tego powodu był nazywany przez jakiś czas "Jednookim Smokiem" lub "Płomieniem". Gdy przeszczepił sobie Sharingana to praktycznie go nie używał, bo szybko się przez to męczył. W tym celu nałożył na siebie specjalną pieczęć, by hibernować oko, gdyż było cały czas aktywne. Oko to nie było tak potężne jak w rękach Uchiha, ponieważ nie potrafił nim nawet kopiować. Po śmierci najbardziej zaufanego żołnierza uaktywnił Mangekyō Sharingana i zabił zabójcę za pomocą Amaterasu. Jego nowe oko nie mogło się już odmienić i nawet nie pomogła mu pieczęć. W tym celu nałożył jeszcze wewnętrzną pieczęć, która wyłączała oko. Dzięki nowemu, lewemu oku nauczył się manipulować czarnymi płomieniami. Przed swoją śmiercią posiadł na jakiś czas Rinnegana, który ewoluował z Mangekyō Sharingana. Część II Światowa Wojna Shinobi Czarny Płomień Mgły wraz z Oddziałem Krwawej Mgły prócz Heiyi zostali przywołani w celu ataku na kwaterę główną w Kumogakure. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Kage Kategoria:Shinobi